Thorn (JoshuaD)
'General Information' Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 4 Experience: 8286 XP (Next level at 10,000) Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: The Sword Saints First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Basics' Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 51 Height: 6'3" Weight: 230 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Amber Skin: Sun-Browned White 'Appearance' Thorn looks like a soldier at the end of a long campaign. His skin is worn and rarely cleanly shaven. His weapons are well cared for. He lacks any fancy adornments. 'Demeanor' Thorn looks ready to fight at a moment's notice. He rarely smiles. He speaks in short, cut sentences. He is a man of action, not of words. He is resigned to a life of violence even though he believes in peace. 'Background' Thorn served with the military for a few years as a figher. After some time it was discovered that he had the favor of the gods, and so he would use his powers to tend to his friends after the battle. He watched brothers die in meaningless battles in the names of kings they've never met. He watched good men killed by other good men in the name of sport. He is tired and angry. He mustered out of the army. Rorn will now always remind him of violence and death, so he left Rorn as a guard for a caravan without asking the destination. He arrived in Venza. 'Languages' Common (Racial) Celestial (Racial) Inner Sea (Regional) Draconic (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL STR 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- CON 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- INT 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- WIS 18 (+4) | 15 2 1 CHA 14 (+2) | 12 2 -- 'Combat Statistics' HP: 30 + 6 + 6 + 6 + CON(1)x4 + FC(0) Max -2 Init: +9 + Trait(2) + Feat(4) + Ioun Stone(1) BAB: +4 Class(4) CMB: +4 + STR(1) + Size(0) CMD: 16 + BAB(3) + STR(1) + DEX(2) + Size(0) Speed: 30 ft. + Armor(-10) + Domain(10) Vision: Darkvision 60' Energy Resistance: 5 Acid, 5 Cold, 5 Electric 'Defense' AC: 23 + Size(0) + Dex(2) + Armor(7) + Shield(2) + Deflection(1) + Natural(1) Flat: 21 + Size(0) + Armor(7) + Shield(2) + Deflection(1) + Natural(1) Touch: 13 + Size(0) + Dex(2) + Deflection(1) Fort: +6 + Class(4) + Resist(1) Reflex: +4 + Class(1) + Resist(1) Will: +9 + Class(4) + Resist(1) 'Offense' |-|Longsword= Melee: +4 + STR(1) Damage: 1d8+1 + STR(1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Slashing Special: |-|Morningstar= Melee: +4 + STR(1) Damage: 1d8+1 + STR(1) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Special: |-|Dagger= Melee: +4 + STR(1) Damage: 1d4+1 + STR(1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|Firebolts= Ranged: +5 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d6+2 Crit: - Type: Fire Range: 30 ft. Special: Touch Attack Notes: 'Racial Traits' Aasimar, standard features Spell-Like Ability: Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). 'Class Features' Cleric Aura Good Aura Channel Energy 2d6 Domains Travel, Ash Travel - Passive Gain 10' Movement Travel - Agile Feet Ash - Fire Bolts Ash - Spells Burning Hands Product Flame Fireball Wall of Fire Fire Shield Fire Seeds Disintegrate Incendiary Cloud Fiery Body Travel - Spells Longstrider Locate Object Fly Dimension Door Teleport Find the Path Teleport (Greater) Phase Door Astral Projection 'Spells' Caster Level: 4 + Misc(0) Concentration: +8 + Stat(4) |-|Cantrips=4 Prepared/day, Unlimited Use Create Water Detect Magic Light Enhanced Diplomacy |-|Level 1=5/day + Bonus(1) + Domain (1) Protection from Evil Sanctuary Obscuring Mist Burning Hands Domain: Longstrider |-|Level 2=4/day + Bonus(1) + Domain (1) Burst of Radiance Summon Monster II Slot Domain: Locate Object 'Character Traits' Trait Reactionary +2 to Initiative Trait Dangerously Curious +1 to Use Magic Device, and it becomes a class skill 'Feats' 1 Selective Channeling 2 Exclude X targets from channel effect 3 Improved Initiative +4 to Initiative 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Appraise +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Artistry +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Bluff +2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | Climb -4 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -5 - - | Craft +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Diplomacy +11 | 4 - | 3 2(CHA) 2 - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Disguise +2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Fly -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Handle Animal +2 | 0 0 | - 2(CHA) - - | Heal +4 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) - - | Intimidate +2 | 0 - | - 2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +2 | 1 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Engineering +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Geography +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. History +5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Local +1 | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nature +2 | 1 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nobility +5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Planes +5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Religion +5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | Linguistics 1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore 5 | 0 1 | 3 1(INT) - - | Perception +6 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) 2 - | Perform +2 | 0 0 | - 2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - 4(WIS) - - | Ride -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Sense Motive +8 | 1 - | 3 4(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Spellcraft +7 | 3 - | 3 1(INT) - - | Stealth -3 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -5 - - | Survival +4 | 0 - | - 4(WIS) - - | Swim -4 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -5 - - | Use Magic Device +9 | 3 - | 3 2(CHA) 1 - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= # Cost LBS Item Location 1 1000 1 Cloak of Resistance Shoulders 1 2000 - Amulet of Natural Armor Neck 1 1200 25 +1 Breastplate Armor 1 2000 - Ring of Protection Ring 1 1006 5 +1 Steel Buckler Shield 1 15 4 Longsword Hip 1 13 4 Heavy Mace Hip 1 3 1 Dagger Boot 1 500 - Cracked DRP Ioun Stone Floating 1 1 - Holy Symbol Necklace Neck 1 50 4 Masterwork Backpack Shoulders 5 1 - Vials Backpack 5 0.01 - Candles Backpack 5 0.01 - Chalk Backpack 1 1 - Flint and Steel Backpack 5 0.02 - Parchment Backpack 1 0.8 - Signal Whistle Backpack 1 0.1 0.5 Empty Stack Backpack |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 300 ??? 750 |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: Gold: 139 Silver: 9 Copper: Total: 'Level Up Tracker' I don't know what to put here. I changed everything. This is a fresh level 4 character, effectively. 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE Category:Approved Characters Category:The Witch Tower of Belhaim